OVERALL PROJECT SUMMARY The Cleveland Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (CADRC) is a collaborative effort amongst physicians and investigators from Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), the Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF), the Metro Health System (MHS), University Hospitals (UH), and the Louis Stokes Cleveland VA Medical Center (LSVA), to establish a National Institute on Aging (NIA) funded Alzheimer?s disease research center. The CADRC would represent a rich clinical and research community and an estimated 220,000 Ohioans who suffer from Alzheimer?s disease (AD). Currently there is no Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center in Ohio. The CADRC will bring together the considerable expertise from the medical and academic communities in northeast Ohio to focus on one of the largest health care crises facing our country. The CADRC will be focused on the increasingly recognized clinical and pathologic heterogeneity observed in AD and AD-Related Dementias (ADRD). The CADRC will create an infrastructure to help speed up the research efforts of local, national and international investigators. The CADRC will participate in the national Alzheimer?s Centers program and contribute to the ?big science? possible when centers from around the country collaborate. We will recruit subject samples that northeast Ohio is well situated to study due to unique regional populations or studies (dementia with Lewy bodies and rapidly progressive AD identified by the National Prion Disease Pathology Surveillance Center,) or relevant to our understanding of AD and related dementias (cognitively normal older individuals, AD and mild cognitive impairment). We will add value to the evaluation of these subject samples by adding biofluid collection and analysis and cutting edge imaging. Special emphasis will also be placed on enrollment of minority populations not often well-studied. We are quite encouraged by the collaborative spirit already demonstrated by those participating in the CADRC planning from CWRU, CCF, MHS, UH, and LSVA and from the support we have received from the northeast Ohio community. We believe this is a great opportunity for Ohio to contribute to the greater efforts of the Alzheimer?s Disease Research Centers program and to improve the treatments for these devastating disorders.